


Timing Is Important

by HayamaRei



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Typical Swearing, Fluff, M/M, Some violence?, but no one gets hurt except the bad guys, it's all in the background though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker has a question to ask and it cannot wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing Is Important

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing I wrote a while ago and wasn't sure whether to post it or not.
> 
>  
> 
> ...Oh well, yolo

"Wash! Hey, Wash!" Tucker shouted through the com link even though his voice was almost lost in the loud gunfire around them.

Having decided to storm one of Hargrove's weapon facilities they should have probably expected the ton of guards that came with it. But they were doing good enough job at keeping themselves alive, which used to surprise Washington at the beginning. Now he was more or less used to the group of idiots surviving through all sorts of shit. 

"I'm listening." He said shortly following it with a shot through a guard's visor.

Tucker was on the other side of the warehouse-like room, hidden away from Washington's eyesight. But by the swooshing sounds that could be heard every now and then whenever there was a pause in the gunfire it was obvious that the teal-armoured man was doing more than okay himself.

"I was wondering, I've been for some time now-" His voice cut off and the sound of Tucker's sword piercing someone came through the radio. "I really need to ask you something."

Washington frowned, finding the moment not the best to be having non mission related conversations. "Can't it wait until we're done here?" He asked while ducking behind a column to avoid a guy shooting at him. Same guy was seconds later blown away by Sarge and his shotgun, laughing maniacally and shouting something about lead eating dirtbags. 

"No, I think now is the best moment to ask. I'm really feeling it. Besides, shit's getting pretty intense and I don't wanna miss the chance." Tucker said managing to sound as casual as if he was sitting somewhere relaxing instead of fighting for his life. 

Wash didn't like the suggestion that they may not get to talk after the mission so he chose to ignore that part. "Okay, what is it?" He asked and darted out of his hiding spot, shooting down two guards in his way. 

Carolina was making half a dozen of soldiers regret they have ever taken up that job in the first place in the middle of the room.

"When this shit is over..." Tucker spoke again, voice adopting a slightly unsure tone. "Will you marry me?" 

The question was so unexpected that it had Washington stop dead in his tracks, only narrowly avoiding getting stabbed by a guy with a knife. Thankfully Caboose, or more likely Freckles, was closeby and acted quickly with putting a bullet through the guy's neck. 

"...Wash?" Tucker spoke up again few seconds later, sounding even more hesitant than before. 

That did enough to pull the Freelancer out of his daze and make him move and take cover behind a crate. 

"I... Of all times you could have asked!" He exclaimed as his brain continued to catch up to reality. "You choose now?!" 

"I figured that if you said no I'd just let someone shoot me and save myself the embarrassment afterwards." Wash could _hear_ the shrug in Tucker's voice and see the goofy smile accompanying it. 

"You're a fucking moron, do you know that?" Washington asked back though his voice held no real anger. 

"You've mentioned it. But you still haven't answered my question though." 

Wash bit his lip to stop the grin from splitting his face. "Make sure you survive this you idiot."

When Tucker spoke again there was hopeful note in his voice that made Wash grin even wider. "Is that a yes?" 

"It's definitely a yes." He confirmed. 

"Fuck yes!" Tucker cheered and Wash could swear he'd heard his voice travelling across the room not only the radio. 

"I really don't want to intrude in your moment, love birds, but if you'd just focus on the mission here before I shoot you both it would be great." Suddenly Carolina interrupted, making Wash freeze for a moment. 

"Tucker did you use the open channel?!" He exclaimed second later. 

The sheepish 'Oops' that came from his now fiance following both managed to piss Wash more while making his chest flutter harder. 

'The best proposal ever.' He thought. 'Of all time.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought maybe?


End file.
